Turmoil
by neleo
Summary: This is a scene from the episode TURMOIL... I guess Dick forgot it :DD Of course I don't own it !
1. Chapter 1

Turmoil

„Elliot" shouted Kathy through the bullpen.

Olivia looked up from the file she read. Kathy stood in the doorway of Don's empty office. She looked around, obviously searching Elliot.

"Olivia where the heck is my husband?" Kathy yelled.

Olivia got up from her chair and walked toward the hysterical woman with Liv's little sleeping godson in her arms.

"Kathy calm down. What's going on? Oh my god did anything happen? Did you find Dicky?"`Olivia asked with tears of worry in her eyes.

"NO!! No I won't calm down. No I did not find my son RICHARD" the only reason she said Richard like that was that she wanted to tell Olivia that she did not have the right to give HER son a nickname.

"Oh okay than why are you screaming?" Olivia asked.

Kathy looked at her as if Liv had three heads. "Well, because I can't find my damn husband." Kathy screamed again.

"He is upstairs taking a nap because he was damn busy trying to find DICKY" Olivia said well aware of using the nickname again.

This made Kathy even more furious "Thank you detective you could have saved both of us time if you had just said that"

Olivia only rolled her eyes.

"Where exactly is this upstairs?" Kathy asked

"Well it's up the stairs" Olivia said with a grin.

"Which stair…" Kathy started but she saw the second floor and her face turned right red.

"I'll go wake him" Olivia said with a wink to Fin who was watching the scene. He was trying so hard not to laugh at how ridiculous Kathy was.

Olivia looked at the now awake Eli. He was looking at her with his bright blue eyes and she wanted so badly to take him away from that crazy mother of his but that wouldn't be the best thing to do since Kathy was still his mother even though she acted like she just escaped from some psychiatry. She just smiled at him and winked.

"I..." Kathy wanted to protest but Fin walked over to her and said "Come on Mrs. Stabler I'll go gettcha a coffee and you can sit there in El's chair and wait"

Kathy looked over to where Olivia was standing but she saw her racing up the stairs. Kathy sighed and took the chair Fin offered.

Elliot tried to sleep. He really tried but in the end he lay awake for almost an hour thinking about what he missed and how he could find his son. Dicky never ran away. Never! There must have happened something. Someone must have taken him.

El closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He thought about how ambitious Olivia tried to help him. She was always like that. She always wanted to help others. She was the most selfless person he knew. She was so perfect. Why wasn't she married or at least in a serious relationship? She was nice, funny, great in her job, great with victims and children and she was so beautiful. He had never seen a woman as breathtakingly beautiful as Liv was.

He was the only man in her life. And he honestly didn't know how he deserved her. He put her through so much shit and she never complained. She took it and waited until he apologized. He always did. There is always this moment when he realized that he had caused her pain and he always hated himself for being like that. But she always forgave him. Even though he never seemed to be there for her. First there was Gitano they both could have died that night. She put her life at risk for him and he told her they couldn't be partners and she walked away. Then there was sealview. Harris was so close to raping her and he would have done it if Fin wouldn't have been there. But He was supposed to save her. She was his partner. She was his best friend. But he led her down. Again. But she forgave him. Again.

He had to make it up to her. He had to tell her how sorry he was for not being there for her.

Suddenly he heard yelling from downstairs. He immediately recognized the voice. His wife's voice. Elliot should go downstairs. He should ask what's going on. He should be glad to see his wife. But she was yelling like crazy he could understand every word she screamed as if she was right next to him. He should go downstairs.

But the others are there. They can calm Kathy down. If it's important they would come upstairs and make him talk to her.

There was a little more yelling but not as loud as it was before.

He waited a few minutes but he didn't hear anything. Which didn't mean there was no one talking it just meant that Kathy might be calmer by now.

Elliot closed his eyes again and waited.

The door opened quietly and he felt her presence. Olivia went to the bed he was lying on. She put one hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. He opened his eyes and looked in hers. The most beautiful brown eyes he knew were only a few inches away from his face.

"I thought you wanted to sleep" Olivia whispered after she realized that he was awake.

"Couldn't" Elliot said simply. He realized that her hand was still on his shoulder.

"Too much on your mind, huh?"

"Yeah" Elliot sighed. "Hey what was that yelling downstairs about?"

Olivia smiled at him "You heard her yelling and you didn't come downstairs to save us?"

"Sorry" El said laughing

"Nah it's okay we sorta figured it out" Liv said with a sigh.

"Wait you and Kathy figured something out?" El asked with a grin.

"Yeah well she was looking for ya and she was kinda upset" Liv answered

"I see" Elliot grinned

"Now get your ass down and talk to your wife. Fin can tell you what happened later" With that she stood, turned around and walked toward the door. But she waited for him to follow her downstairs.

Elliot got up and walked toward her before she could turn the doorknob she put his hand on her arm and said "Thank you Liv"

She turned around to face him "For what?" she asked.

"I dunno. For everything I guess" He smiled

She smiled back at him

"ARGH" El groaned "I don't wanna go down there"

"Come on little boy" she took his hand in hers "I'm with you, kay?"

El smiled and entwined their fingers "kay"

Together they walked out of the door but as soon as someone could see them they separated and El walked behind Liv down the stairs.

Kathy saw them coming downstairs. Both with a smile on their face. That made her extremely upset. She felt Eli move in her arms he held his arms out to Elliot and she gave Eli to him.

He held the baby with so much love and both men were very happy. But then Eli held held his arms out to Olivia. No way that woman, who ruined their marriage, was gonna hold her baby. Kathy wanted to take Eli back but it was too late he was already in that other woman's arms. Eli giggled and laid his head on Olivia's shoulder. He plaid with her long chestnut brown hair and she placed kisses on his head.

Elliot watched them and his smile grew even bigger. Seeing Olivia with his son was the most beautiful sight ever.

Kathy coughed to get their attention. "El I need to talk to you"

Elliot turned his head and looked at her. "Sure what is it" he asked and looked at Olivia again.

"Somewhere private" Kathy said and grabbed Eli out of Olivia's arms. The baby started crying and screaming. He squirmed and kicked. The little boy wanted so badly to get into his godmother's arms again. But Kathy turned and walked into the hallway away from the other detectives who watched the scene being very confused.

Elliot shot Olivia an apologetic look and touched her arm. Then ran after Kathy.

Kathy stood in front of one of the elevators and waited for the doors to open.

"What the hell was that about Kathy?" Elliot asked in complete shock.

Kathy winked at him and asked sweetly "What are you talking about sweetheart?"

"Don't sweetheart me!!" Elliot spat.

"What is your problem Elliot?" asked Kathy with a confused look on her face.

"No Kathy, what is your problem?"

She groaned in frustration "What are you talking about Elliot?"

"What... What I am talking about? You gotta be kidding me" El put his hand over his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingers "You're storming into the precinct yelling at Olivia and then you're ripping our son outta his godmothers arm because you want to talk to me and now you're just staying here pushing that damn elevator button as is it would make any difference if you'd push it thousands of times." He sighed "What do you want to talk to me about?"

The elevator doors opened and Kathy looked at him and said "I need to do some things you have to take care of Eli" She gave the child to his father and stepped into the elevator.

"What the heck" Elliot said but she just shook her head and disappeared behind the closing doors.

Eli lay his head on his father's shoulder. "Well little man seems like we're gonna spend the day together" He kissed Eli's head and walked back to his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia lifted her head as Elliot entered the bullpen… with Eli in his arms?

"What happened?" she asked. Olivia stood up and walked toward him. She leaned against his desk while El sat down in his chair.

"Kathy said she has to get some things done… I dunno what she just said that and stepped into the elevator." El answered with a sigh. Eli awoke in his arms and turned his head. Again he outstretched his little arms and Elliot let Olivia take his son into her arms. Eli laughed happily and played with Liv's curly hair. Olivia smiled and placed kisses on the little boys head. Again Elliot was stunned by how beautiful his son and his partner/ best friend interacted.

Suddenly Olivia's phone rang. Elliot took Eli out of his godmothers arms. Olivia leaned across Elliot's desk and answered her phone.

"Benson"

Elliot couldn't stop it… by the way she was leaning over his desk he just had to… stare at her perfect ass. She leaned even farther down to scribble something on a notepad. What she didn't notice was that Elliot could stare even better this way.

Eli moved in his arms. The little boy had to be his son. With what Eli did next he knew it not like Elliot had any doubt before but with Eli shoving his little hands into the back pockets of Liv's jeans he was sure. Elliot couldn't stop grinning.

Olivia turned her head around with a shocked look on her face. She probably thought that El grabbed her ass. Not that he wouldn't want to do that…

OH GOD what was he thinking. He was married for god's sake! Olivia was his partner.

And he couldn't get the image of her gorgeous ass in front of him out of his head.

Eli withdrew his hands out of Liv's pockets and Olivia ended the phone call.

"Well he definitely is your son" Liv said with a grin.

Elliot, who was still grinning like a fool, laughed "Should I even bother to pretend I didn't know what you're talking about?"

Liv only laughed at that statement. She walked to the coffee machine and Elliot didn't miss the unusual swinging of her hips. He leaned back in his chair and watched her walk. Eli cuddled into his chest and fell asleep.

Olivia returned with two cups the one with coffee for Elliot and the one with tea for herself.

She caressed Elis head and to Elliot's disappointment she turned to sit in her own chair.

They just looked at each other for a few moments before the ringing of Elliot's cell phone interrupted the silence.

"Stabler" he answered.

Liv watched Elliot as he listened to someone on the phone. He chewed on his bottom lip while he concentrated in what the other one was saying. The phone was pinned between his head and shoulder. With one hand he patted Eli's back and with the other one he wrote something on a notepad on his desk. He ended the phone call and stood up and walked toward the hall way.

"I got a lead on Dickie see you later" he shouted

Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing. She ran after Elliot and caught him staring thoughtful at the closed elevator doors.

"El" she called

He turned his face and looked at her.

"What is it" he asked chewing on his lip again.

She took Eli from his arms and said "I'll take care of him just promise that you'll call me if you know of something new"

Elliot was shocked he didn't even realize that he was still holding Eli in his arms. He stared at her and whispered "Thanks"

She turned around but he caught her arm. "Thank you Liv for everything. I don't know how I deserve you. You're awesome. I feel honored to be your partner and best friend" He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you too El" She kissed his cheek and he turned around and stepped into the now open elevator. She saw him pressing the button for the floor. He then looked up and smiled at her. Olivia smiled back and the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia returned to their desk. She was so stunned by Elliot's actions she didn't realize anything around her. They never touched let alone kiss even when it was just her forehead. They hugged once after Olivia saved Eli's and Kathy's life and then there was the Bushido case. She had enjoyed the feeling of their skin touching. And it was awesome as Elliot wrapped his arms around her half naked torso.

ARGH where were these thoughts coming from? Elliot was her partner and best friend…

Olivia sat back down in her chair and drank her tea. Since she didn't have anything to do she stood up and walked toward Cragen's office. She knocked on the door and was surprised when he answered. She didn't see him coming in.

Olivia opened the door and walked in.

Don looked at her suspiciously. "Olivia what's going on?" He asked and stood up.

"El got a call from someone and now he's out somewhere following a lead on Dickie" she stroked Eli's back and put her head on his.

"Why is the baby here?" Don whispered. Ha caressed the little boy's head.

Olivia sighed "Kathy was here and she kinda dumped him on El" She rubbed her tired eyes.

Don looked at her with a worried look in his face "Olivia when was the last time you got your mind off of solving the rape case and finding your partner's son?

She looked at him confused

"You look terrible. I'm sorry but… please go upstairs and take a nap" He kissed her cheek and opened the door for her.

"Thanks Don" she smiled at him weakly and kissed Eli's head.

Olivia walked upstairs to the cribs and lay down on one bed in the corner. Eli didn't wake up as she lay him on her chest. She covered them both with a blanket and she lay her hand on the baby's back.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Elliot arrived at the precinct an hour after he left. The lead hadn't gotten them anywhere. He walked into the bullpen and they weren't there. Neither Olivia nor Eli. He raced into Don's office and slammed the door open.

"Where are they?" he asked.

Cragen looked up from the file he had been reading "Calm down Elliot. Olivia went upstairs. She wanted to take a nap. And of course she took Eli with her" He smiled at the man in front of him.

Elliot smiled back but immediately turned around and ran toward the cribs. Where he expected _them_ to be.

He opened the door quietly and looked inside and immediately saw them. Eli lay on Olivia's chest with his little arms across her breasts. Man that boy is lucky. Ouh there were these thoughts again. Olivia's hand lay protective on Eli's back. Both of them where breathing loudly. Elliot just stood there watching them sleep.


End file.
